1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for aiding persons who must manipulate devices with crippled hands (hands that are malformed, dismembered or afflicted with arithritis or the like), and more particularly pertains to apparatus of such character that is especially well suited to enable a person with a crippled hand to actuate the plunger of an air pump such as assembled or affixed to a liquid fuel tank for pressurizing the latter. Such fuel systems are used extensively as, for example, with gasoline cook stoves, mantle-type gasoline lanterns, etc. Such examples serve to show how a crippled person otherwise capable of going camping by himself may be inhibited from doing so, or feel himself to be too great a burden upon any prospective camping companion.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous proposals have heretofore been made with respect to providing hand manipulated devices with handles or configurations such that they can be more conveniently operated or actuated by persons afflicted with arthritis for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,865 which issued July 19, 1977, to Lucy McRae et al discloses a ball-shaped structure that enables a person with arthritis to manipulate eating utensils and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,658 which issued Mar. 29, 1938, to Rathburn discloses a toothbrush provided with an enlarged handle extension that alternatively serves as a receptacle for the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,360 which issued June 15, 1915, to Chorvath et al discloses a door handle attachment intended for another purpose, but which it can be assumed may be useful insofar as more convenient utilization by a person with a crippled hand is concerned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,830 which issued Mar. 17, 1981, to G. Kevin Wilson recognizes a specific need met by the present invention is that it discloses a D-shaped handle adapted to be connected to the free end of a pump plunger for the liquid fuel supply tank of a lantern or stove.